


The Road to Knighthood

by evaelisaa



Series: Knight Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Knight Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Pining, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaelisaa/pseuds/evaelisaa
Summary: Merlin is about to get knighted when Lancelot barges into the antechamber where Merlin is getting ready with the news that Guinevere got kidnapped.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Knight Merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120886
Comments: 21
Kudos: 126
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	The Road to Knighthood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to J ([Fighting_for_Creativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity)) for the brainstorming, prompting ideas for this fic and the art!
> 
> Written for Merlin Bingo prompt “Rescue mission”.

“Are you ready?” Arthur asks as soon as the last servant has left the antechamber.

“Is this really necessary?” Merlin sighs. He once more tugs at the clasp of his cloak, trying to get it away from his throat.

Arthur steps forward, swats Merlin’s hands away and readjusts the cloak before resting his own hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “Yes. This is necessary. Because you are about to become a knight and the entire kingdom should know that.”

“So everyone definitely knows your former manservant is now a knight and that you did not just knight me to court me, because you’ll wait a few months before doing that and the only way for everyone to know you waited a few months is for me to be knighted publicly. And that’s also why we have to keep this thing between us secret still. Yes, yes, I know,” Merlin grumbles.

“Exactly,” Arthur grins and he leans in to place a kiss against Merlin’s wonderfully kissable lips – a fact Arthur discovered not so long ago and it only makes him want to kiss Merlin all the time now. But before their lips can touch, there’s commotion outside the antechamber. The door opens and both of them instinctively step away from each other as soon as it happens.

“Sire!” Lancelot hurries inside, eyes wide, breathing heavily, panic clearly audible in his voice.

“Lancelot. What’s going on?” Arthur asks, frowning.

“Gwen has been kidnapped,” Lancelot exclaims.

“What? When?” Arthur’s eyes grow wide. No wonder Lancelot acts this alarmed.

“Somewhere between breakfast and now, my lord. We went our separate ways after breakfast to get things ready before today’s knighting ceremony and we’d meet back here, but she hasn’t shown up. We’ve looked for her and we can’t find her anywhere and then one of the villagers told Gwaine they saw Gwen ride out not too long ago, joined by someone else. She would not have left without telling me, Sire.”

“That doesn’t sound like Guinevere, indeed,” Arthur mutters, a plan to find and rescue her already forming in his head.

He is about to head out of the antechamber when he remembers Merlin’s knighting ceremony. He turns around and sees Merlin already unbuckling his cloak, revealing the armour underneath – the armour that is now still the plain standard armour all the knights wear, but once Merlin is his, once Arthur is officially courting him, he’ll order decorated armour for Merlin, armour to match his own, with merlins instead of dragons etched into the metal.

Arthur can’t help but smile when he imagines Merlin, by his side, in matching armour, obviously his.

What he wouldn’t give for no one else to be in the room right now, so he could grab Merlin’s face and press their lips together and caress those lovely cheekbones with his fingers.

But he can’t, not now, because Lancelot is here, as are several of the other knights who followed him inside. And Guinevere is kidnapped and they have to go save her.

“Your knighting–,” Arthur says instead.

“Oh, shut up, you clotpole,” Merlin reacts, tossing the cloak over a nearby chair. “It’s Gwen. Go save Gwen. My knighting can wait.”

So, instead of wrapping his arms around Merlin and pulling him close, Arthur just nods and addresses his knights. “Get the horses ready. We ride out immediately.”

The knights immediately leave the antechamber, but before Merlin can follow, Arthur grabs his arm to stop him from leaving. He waits a few moments until everyone is out of earshot before he starts speaking. “Merlin–”

“I’m coming with you,” Merlin interrupts him.

“Yes, of course, but–” Arthur doesn’t know how to say what he wants to say, what he thinks, what he feels. Last time Merlin rode out with him, he got shot by an arrow and nearly died.

Involuntarily, Arthur lets his gaze travel towards Merlin’s side, to the spot where the arrow struck him.

“Arthur,” Merlin grabs his arms and waits until he looks him in the eye before continuing. “I’m fine. And I know I’m not a knight yet, but I’ll wear the armour, okay?” he quips, a smile playing around his lips.

“Promise me you’ll do everything to keep yourself safe.”

“I promise to keep _you_ safe,” Merlin grins instead.

“Mer _lin_ –” Arthur warns.

Merlin glances around real quick to make sure no one is around and leans in to place a soft kiss on Arthur’s lips. “I promise to do my very best not to die, okay?” he whispers, his lips brushing against Arthur’s as he does.

Arthur nods hesitantly. His hand finds its way to the back of Merlin’s neck, pulling him close again for another kiss, a desperate kiss. He presses his lips hard against Merlin’s, whose hands travel up Arthur’s arms to cup his face. Arthur tries to memorise the way Merlin’s lips move against his, the feel of his mouth against his, the way his tongue slips through as soon as he parts his lips slightly, how his hands feel against his skin – just in case. If something happens, he still wants to remember how Merlin kisses, how Merlin feels, how Merlin smells.

As soon as Arthur is aware of the approaching footsteps he automatically lets go of Merlin, who immediately does the same.

Arthur doesn’t take his eyes off of Merlin’s face though. He drinks in those beautiful blue eyes, those full lips, wet from kissing and still slightly parted, panting in shallow breaths.

“Right,” Arthur clears his throat as the person the footsteps belonged to has passed them. “Let’s go save Gwen, so you can get knighted and I have a little bit less time to wait until I can kiss you whenever I want.” He grabs Merlin’s arm and drags him outside.

“Just kiss?” Merlin waggles his eyebrows.

“Merlin,” Arthur groans, causing Merlin to huff out a laugh. He lets go of Merlin’s arm and shakes his head. “Let’s just go and find Gwen.”

oOo

Merlin runs towards the stables, still a bit unsteady on his legs after kissing Arthur – if they hadn’t been interrupted by a servant walking past the open door, Merlin does not know if they’d have made it to the stables right now. He might’ve started undressing Arthur instead, eager to get his hands on him, to feel more of him.

So it’s probably a good thing that servant walked past. They have to go find Gwen after all.

When everyone has mounted their horses, they all follow Gwaine, the only one who got told the direction in which Gwen left a little while ago.

They soon enter the forest, which forces them to lower their speed on the lookout for tracks.

It’s Percival who finds recent hoofprints in the mud and they manage to pick up their pace a little again because the tracks are clear and easy to follow – until the trail stops.

A couple of the knights in the front dismount their horses to take a closer look at the ground, at their surroundings, looking for new traces, new tracks, new signs of the direction Gwen might have been taken in.

Merlin notices movement in his peripheral vision, probably one of the other knights, but when he turns his head to look he notices several vague shapes in the distance. Are they knights of Camelot?

A sound on his other side makes Merlin turn his head again. More shapes. They’re not knights. They’re definitely not knights.

Merlin looks around, glancing in every direction. “We’re surrounded!”

The shapes come closer and closer until Merlin can see they are not bandits either. They are warriors.

“Run!” Arthur bellows.

Merlin tries to get his horse into a trot, but there is no way they’ll be able to escape. Warriors are coming from everywhere and they’re closing in fast.

Merlin notices Arthur dismount his horse, drawing his sword out of its scabbard, so Merlin does the same. His feet are barely on the ground when one of the warriors swings his axe at him. Merlin parries the blow and counteracts with a swing of his sword before turning around to fight off the next warrior he hears coming up behind him.

There’s a shout somewhere. Merlin risks a look in between parrying blows and handing out well-aimed ones himself. Leon has been struck. He’s on the ground. Arthur is running towards him, throwing off one warrior after the other. From what Merlin can see, Arthur manages to fight off the warrior who struck Leon, but by doing that he doesn’t see the mace coming from behind.

“Arthur!” Merlin yells, instinctively using his magic to keep the two approaching warriors away from him, and starts running in Arthur’s direction.

He’s too late.

Arthur gets hit by the mace and falls to the ground hard.

Merlin doesn’t think. He needs to get Arthur out of there. He lifts Arthur to his feet, swings one of Arthur’s arms around his shoulders and hurries towards the tree line. Luckily Arthur is still conscious enough to move his legs – though barely. Merlin’s magic reaches out to make a clear path, throwing away warriors, making sure they don’t trip trying to escape the battle.

Merlin runs as fast as he can, carrying more and more of Arthur’s weight as they go, his magic constantly making sure they’re not followed. It isn’t until it gets too difficult to go any farther that Merlin guides a now nearly unconscious Arthur to the ground.

Just to be sure, Merlin checks the perimeter. No one there. Still, his magic manages to form a protective bubble around them which will warn him if anyone gets too close.

It’s only then that Merlin checks on Arthur. He lets his hands roam over Arthur’s body. He checks his head, arms, torso, legs, everything. No blood. Not even on his back, where the mace hit him.

Arthur’s heartbeat is steady. His pupils react to light. It seems like Merlin can’t do anything but wait until Arthur regains full consciousness.

Or he could try magic.

He’s pretty sure Arthur won’t mind. They talked a lot about magic ever since Arthur found out about Merlin’s. Arthur made Merlin explain everything good that can be done with magic, made Merlin prove magic is not evil, that evil is in the hearts of men instead. Arthur was eager to learn, eager to listen. When Merlin ran out of ideas of what to talk about, Arthur promised he’d find a way to make magic legal again, to find a way to let the good of magic back into their lives, into the kingdom. They’re not there yet – not at all – but at least Arthur knows about his magic, he accepts his magic, he accepts all of Merlin and Merlin can’t even begin to describe the relief he feels that Arthur knows, that Arthur is okay with it, that Arthur loves him, despite his magic.

Merlin places one hand on Arthur’s chest and the other on his back where the mace hit him. He mumbles a few words and lets his magic flow through Arthur’s body, trying to heal him.

Arthur groans and blinks open his eyes. “What happened?”

“Arthur,” Merlin sighs in relief. It worked. His magic worked.

“Yes, Merlin, that’s me,” Arthur grumbles. “What happened? Where are we?”

“You don’t remember?”

Arthur looks down at where Merlin’s hand is still resting on his chest. “Remember what? Where are the others?”

“They’re still–” Merlin starts and looks in the general direction they came from, hoping with all his heart the others are okay. “You were hit by a mace.”

“So– What? You took me to...wherever we are now?”

“Yes, Camelot needs their king alive, right?” he tries to joke half-heartedly.

Arthur huffs, but doesn’t disagree. “You said I was hit by a mace. Where? I don’t feel any pain.”

“I used healing magic,” Merlin says, aware it sounds more like a question, still unsure if Arthur is really okay with Merlin using his magic on him.

“Thought you weren’t good at healing magic,” is all Arthur says and Merlin dares to let the relief flood away his nerves.

“I might’ve practiced a bit.”

“Good. That’s good,” Arthur nods and gets up on his feet before brushing the dirt off his breeches. “Come on, let’s go. We still need to find Guinevere.”

oOo

Arthur makes Merlin find their way back to the battleground, since it’s their best bet of picking up Guinevere’s trail again there. Merlin didn’t pay attention to where he was going when he left the battle – no surprise there – but apparently he can use his magic to see the path ahead, to find his way back.

Every day again, Arthur seems to learn something new about Merlin, about his magic. And every day again he is amazed by Merlin’s abilities, by the way Merlin concentrates on his spells, the way his eyes glow golden, how Merlin feels comfortable enough around Arthur to use his magic in front of him.

It doesn’t take them too long to find their way back, Merlin proving once more magic can be used for good.

As soon as the clearing is in sight, Arthur notices the silence. There’s no fighting. The battle is over. Still, he tries to be as quiet as possible while slowly stepping closer and closer, Merlin right behind him, both with their swords in hand. You never know if there is still someone waiting around to finish you off. Arthur only hopes his knights managed to get away, that he won’t find any of them still on the battleground, unmoving, unbreathing.

The moment Arthur steps into the clearing, five warriors come out of their hiding places and immediately run towards them, weapons held high, ready to strike. Arthur instinctively gets ready for the fight, expecting Merlin to do the same, but he can see out of the corner of his eye that Merlin does not raise his sword. Instead, he raises his hand and before Arthur realises what Merlin is doing, all five warriors are thrown backwards. They fly through the air and fall onto the ground several metres away – and don't get up.

Arthur turns to look at Merlin. Merlin, with his arm still outstretched, his face slightly tilted downwards, a determined look on his face, the gold in his eyes still fading.

He did that. Merlin did that. Merlin flung five men several metres through the air with just a flick of his hand.

It doesn't matter how often they talked about magic already, how often Merlin showed him magic, Arthur hasn’t seen Merlin do something like this yet, something that shows how powerful a sorcerer he really is.

Arthur knows some prophecy apparently says Merlin is supposed to be the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth, but Arthur doesn’t believe in prophecies – and besides, this is Merlin. Merlin is a lot of things, but you wouldn’t call him powerful when you look at him – not even after packing all that muscle since starting his knight training.

But now...now Arthur can’t help but stare at Merlin. Merlin’s use of magic is so impressive, yet so strange and scary.

Arthur grew up believing magic is evil, but seeing Merlin like this makes him both want to run away and hide, and push the man against the nearest tree and kiss him senseless. He is so confused about these conflicting emotions that he really, truly can’t do anything but stare.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice manages to snap Arthur out of his reverie.

“Yes, what?”

“I said we should probably go, before there’s more of them coming.”

“Yes. Right. Let’s do that,” Arthur says and heads towards the end of the clearing where he believes chances are highest they find a sign to tell them which way Guinevere was taken, all the while trying not to think of the way Merlin just looked at him – confused and anxious and seemingly waiting for Arthur to say something. And then Arthur didn't. He doesn't know what to say. He knows Merlin is not evil, he knows magic can be used for good. But still, seeing Merlin use magic this powerful, it scared him. And it confuses him, because he loves Merlin – oh gods, how much he loves Merlin! – but seeing how powerful he is… Being told Merlin is supposed to be a very powerful sorcerer and actually getting a glimpse of that power are two completely different things.

So he doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t want to tell Merlin magic still scares him. He wants Merlin to be able to be himself around him. He wants Merlin to not have to hide his magic when he’s with him.

Arthur concentrates on finding new tracks instead, new signs, a direction to follow to find Guinevere, to bring her back home. It doesn’t take too long before he finds horse tracks and a little further down he finds a piece of fabric tied to a low branch. Guinevere! She definitely must have done this.

From there on, it’s easier again to follow the tracks. It’s not ideal that they’re on foot now, but all the horses are gone and going back to Camelot would only mean it’d take longer to find Guinevere. He doesn’t know where his knights are – whether they’ve gone back or continued the search – and just in case they went back home, Arthur needs to go on. He might’ve realised his love for Guinevere isn’t the same as the love he now feels for Merlin, but he still wants her safe, he still wants to help her however possible.

oOo

They follow the tracks Arthur found until it gets too dark to see them.

Merlin doesn’t dare say anything the entire time. He saw the way Arthur looked at him after he wiped out those five warriors in the clearing. Confused, shocked, scared. And he didn’t say a word.

There is silence between them the entire time Arthur looks for tracks and when they finally stop for the day, and grill some fish they managed to catch in a nearby stream, they only share a few words about trivial things.

It isn’t until they’re lying shoulder to shoulder underneath a huge tree, that can give them at least some shelter against the weather, that Merlin dares to broach the subject. “Arthur?”

“Hmm?” Arthur hums, turning his head to look at him.

When Arthur’s eyes are on his, Merlin suddenly loses his courage. “Never mind,” he mumbles as he turns away, unable to look Arthur in the eye anymore.

“No, what is it?” Arthur nudges him.

Merlin stays silent, contemplating what to say, or if he should just say nothing at all.

“Mer _lin_ ,” Arthur nudges him again.

“It’s just–” Merlin sighs, willing himself to continue. “Are you scared of me?” He tentatively turns his head back to Arthur, needing to see his reaction, afraid of what he might see, but needing to see it nonetheless.

“What? No!” Arthur immediately exclaims. He lifts himself up on his elbows, keeping his eyes on Merlin’s. “Why do you say that?”

Merlin takes a deep breath, once more willing himself to say what he’s thinking. “When I used my magic to stop those warriors, you looked scared.”

Arthur just looks at him, surprise clear in his eyes, his mouth opening and closing, searching for words. When he finally starts speaking, his voice is soft and hesitant. “I was surprised. I– I know you are powerful, but that’s the first time I actually saw it with my own eyes. It was– It was shocking, yes. But only because I’ve been taught my whole life that magic is evil. And I know you’re not evil. You’re definitely not evil. And you’re magic isn’t either. I believe you won’t hurt me.”

“I won’t,” Merlin whispers. “I use my magic for you, Arthur. Only for you.”

Arthur moves so he’s leaning on just one elbow now and he cups Merlin’s jaw with his free hand. He gently strokes Merlin’s cheekbone with his thumb, the touch sending shivers down Merlin’s spine, before leaning in to place soft kisses on his lips. “I want you...to always..be you,” he whispers between kisses.

Arthur’s words, combined with the honesty in his eyes, make Merlin grab at the nape of Arthur’s neck, pulling him close, pressing their mouths together, not letting go.

oOo

Arthur wakes up from the sound of approaching horses. When Merlin starts moving next to him, Arthur lifts his hand to place it over Merlin’s mouth. They need to stay quiet if they don’t want to be found.

Merlin stops moving the moment Arthur’s hand touches his face. He keeps his hand clasped over Merlin’s mouth, listening intently to every sound.

The closer the horses get, the more intelligible the voices of their riders get as well.

Wait, he recognises that voice.

Merlin grabs his arm and pulls Arthur’s hand away from his mouth. “Is that Gwaine?” he whispers.

Yes, that does sound like Gwaine, and the next voice is definitely Leon’s.

Arthur sits up straight and peeks past the tree they were sleeping under and indeed, there are his knights – just his knights, not his knights captured by the warriors they fought the day before.

He walks out behind the tree, feeling Merlin’s presence close behind him, and it does not take long before they get noticed.

“Arthur! Merlin!” Gwaine yells and turns towards the others. “Guys, it’s Arthur and Merlin!”

“Yes, Gwaine, we have eyes,” Elyan deadpans.

“What are you doing here?” Leon asks, dismounting his horse. “When we couldn’t find you, we thought you were captured.”

“No, we got away,” Arthur says. “I’m glad to see you are all okay.”

“Yes, some cuts and bruises, but other than that we’re well,” Leon answers. “We went back to Camelot to have our wounds treated and then we set out to try and find you.”

“And Gwen,” Elyan adds.

“And Gwen,” Leon nods.

“How are you two?” Lancelot asks.

“We’re fine,” Arthur says vaguely. He doesn’t mention he got hit by a mace or that Merlin healed him with magic. As far as his other knights are concerned, nothing major happened and they just fled before they got captured. “Have you found tracks leading towards Guinevere?” he changes the subject before they can ask further questions.

“Yes,” Percival answers. “So far they’re leading north.”

“Alright, let’s go then,” Arthur says.

Since both Arthur’s and Merlin’s horses are not there anymore – luckily the others managed to take them back to the citadel’s stables though – they both end up sitting behind one of the other knights. Arthur gets up on Lancelot’s horse, while Merlin ends up behind Gwaine – who, if you ask Arthur, looks a bit too pleased about having Merlin behind him.

Luckily it doesn’t take them that long anymore to figure out where the tracks lead to.

“So, she’s in there?” Gwaine asks after a stunned silence where all of them could only stare at the enormous derelict castle on the other side of the plain bordering the forest they travelled through until now.

“Tether the horses,” Arthur says as he jumps off of Lancelot’s horse. “We’re going further on foot. Let’s go get Guinevere.”

oOo

It’s a miracle how they find an unguarded side entrance, hidden behind thick bushes. But, of course, it is locked – finding the door was enough of a miracle.

“Here, let me try,” Merlin says and walks up to the door.

“Merlin, if I tell you it’s locked, it’s locked,” Arthur sighs.

“Just let me try.”

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“I never believe you,” Merlin grins.

Arthur glares at him, but he gives a nearly imperceptible nod anyways, so Merlin walks to the door and grips the handle. He feels Arthur’s presence behind him, guarding him as much as possible from the others’ view. He mutters a couple of words under his breath before trying to open the door. It swings open without much effort.

“Locked, you said?” Merlin raises his eyebrows mockingly, earning another glare from Arthur and a whispered ‘well done’ when he brushes past him.

They walk the corridor in silence until they reach a point where the corridor splits in three.

“Alright, let’s split up. We’ll find Guinevere faster that way. Gwaine, Percival, you go left. Lancelot, Elyan and Leon, you go right. Merlin, you’re with me and we go straight ahead. Search the castle as well as you can. If you find nothing or there’s a risk you’ll be captured, or worse, get your asses back out there,” Arthur gestures towards the hidden side door through which they entered the castle. “Understood?”

A series of ‘yes, Sire’ is spoken and they’re on their way, no point in waiting any longer.

Merlin follows Arthur through countless corridors without ever seeing anyone. There’s no guards anywhere. Merlin doesn’t trust the lack of guards. Where is everyone? Will they be ambushed or is Gwen not here after all?

Before Merlin can voice his concerns, he hears voices up ahead. They’re about to turn another corner, but stop in their tracks when they see Morgana. She’s leading a group of warriors through double doors. At the end of the procession is Gwen, her arms bound. Two guards roughly drag her along.

“Guinevere,” Arthur whispers. And he should not have done that, because suddenly Morgana’s gaze turns towards their hiding spot and with a nod from her, four warriors hurry in their direction. There is nowhere to flee to. They have no choice but to fight.

"Do not reveal your magic," Arthur hisses before the warriors reach them. "Understood?"

Merlin nods. Morgana mustn't know about his magic, at any cost. She definitely won’t be grateful he never told her about his magic, while she told him about hers. And if she learns about his magic now, there's just no knowing what she'll do to him. So maybe it's a good thing after all Arthur made him learn how to use a sword.

They easily fend off the four warriors. Unfortunately not before the men call for help and soon Merlin and Arthur are surrounded with no chance of winning anymore – unless Merlin uses his magic. He throws Arthur a questioning look, hoping to convey whether or not he should use magic to get out of here. He assumes Arthur understood when he shakes his head slightly and holds up his hands, surrendering. Merlin follows his example, trusting Arthur to come up with a plan to get them out of here.

A couple of warriors take away their swords while others grab their arms and forcefully drag them to the room they saw Guinevere disappear into earlier. It’s the castle’s throne room. Morgana is lounging on the throne, with Gwen on her knees in front of it.

They get forced onto their knees next to Gwen.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asks Gwen as soon as his knees hit the ground.

Gwen looks at him with eyes that clearly shed tears not long ago. She looks tired. So tired and scared. What did Morgana do to her?

"Silence!" Morgana orders, her voice ringing loud and clear through the hall. "Hello, dear brother," she then addresses Arthur in a much quieter, sweeter voice, a small smile playing around her lips. “How kind of you to join us. And Merlin,” she looks him up and down. “Arthur made you dress up as a knight? How adorable,” she cackles. Her laugh turns into a pleased smirk when her gaze shifts to somewhere behind them. "Ah, look at that."

Merlin turns to look and sees the other knights being led into the hall as well. They've all been captured then. This is not good. How are they going to get out of this – unless he uses his magic? He throws another look at Arthur, who is glaring at Morgana. Merlin knows by the way Arthur clenches his jaw that he’s thinking. Arthur is thinking of a way to get out. He must be.

"You brought all your knights to the slaughter just to save the woman you're in love with," Morgana laughs viciously as Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and Leon are forced onto their knees as well.

"What?" Arthur reacts, stunned. "The woman I love? What are you talking about?"

Merlin's heart starts beating in his throat. Everyone knows by now that Arthur isn't interested in a relationship with Gwen anymore and when Lancelot turned up shortly after they took Camelot back from Morgana, it did not take long for Gwen and Lancelot to reconnect. They’ve been a happy couple ever since.

In the meantime, Arthur confessed his love to Merlin, told him he wanted to knight Merlin because he wanted it to be socially acceptable to court him. Arthur decided he wants Merlin as his lover – as his consort even, one day. And they might be together unofficially already, but they’re keeping their relationship a secret until quite some time after the knighting ceremony, because Arthur doesn’t want anyone to think he knighted his manservant just to be able to court him.

But now...now Morgana talks about ‘the woman Arthur is in love with’ and Arthur isn’t in love with a woman, not anymore. Merlin doesn’t know if it’ll come out that he is the one the King wants now, if he’ll become the target of Morgana’s future kidnapping attempts – assuming they get out of this one first.

“Well, Gwen, of course,” Morgana says haughtily, though Merlin doesn’t miss the confusion in her eyes, the worry that she got something wrong, because Arthur’s reaction must definitely have been one she did not expect.

“Guinevere and I are not in a relationship anymore,” Arthur reacts, still stunned, because _everyone_ knows – but Morgana hasn’t been with them for so long now, it’s actually not surprising she doesn’t know.

“So you were telling the truth after all,” Morgana directs her words at Gwen. She thinks for a few moments before continuing. “Take them away until I figure out what to do with them.”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, several guards grab every one of them and they get dragged away, out of the throne room.

oOo

They’re thrown in little cells. Arthur has no idea where everyone else is or who is with whom, but he’s glad Merlin is the one getting tossed into the same cell as him. At least he knows where Merlin is. At least he knows Merlin is safe.

The door closes behind him and they’re alone in the tiny cell, which is nothing more than four stone walls, one of them has a set of tiny windows they can’t even think of escaping through, across from a heavy door locked with a key they’ll never be able to reach.

“Now what?” Merlin says as he sits down next to Arthur, their backs against the wall opposite the door.

“Now we find a way to get out of here and we find the others.”

“I could always–” Merlin wiggles his fingers.

“No,” Arthur snaps and pushes Merlin’s hands down into his lap, making him unable to wiggle his fingers anymore. He doesn’t want Morgana to learn of Merlin’s magic. She already kidnapped Guinevere because she thought Arthur still loved her, who knows what she would do if she finds out who his heart belongs to now, that it belongs to the man Morgana despises even more than she does Arthur, to the man who apparently is called ‘Emrys’ by the druids and Arthur knows that Emrys is the sorcerer Morgana desperately wants to find and kill. Arthur can’t have that happen. He can’t lose Merlin.

“Arthur?” Merlin breaks through his thoughts.

Arthur doesn’t look at Merlin. He can’t. He doesn’t want Merlin to see how scared he is. He’s not supposed to be scared. He’s a knight. He’s been training ever since he could hold a sword. He’s been on dangerous quests often enough. But the thought of losing Merlin, of Morgana getting his hands on him, doing gods-know-what to him...that’s what scares Arthur more than anyone or anything he’s ever encountered.

“Arthur,” Merlin says again, more insistent now. He manages to get one of his hands out from underneath Arthur’s grip and places it gently on top of Arthur’s hand. “Talk to me.”

“She can’t find out about you, Merlin,” Arthur nearly whispers.

“She won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t know either.”

Arthur finally glares at Merlin and is greeted with a mocking smile around the man’s lips.

“Let’s just find a way to get out of here without me having to use my magic, okay?”

“Alright,” Arthur sighs and turns back to the door. It’s easier to think if he’s not looking at Merlin, Merlin’s thumb moving back and forth over his knuckles is distracting enough.

oOo

It doesn’t take long for Arthur to come up with a plan, of course it doesn’t.

Merlin glances up towards the ceiling, where Arthur somehow manages to keep himself lodged in between the rafters.

He grants himself a moment to admire Arthur’s strength. He makes it look so easy to hold himself up there, his arms and legs pressing against the roofbeams, preventing him from dropping to the ground. And he’s the only one who gets to see – and touch – that glorious, muscled body, because that was the deal: Merlin would become a knight so Arthur could court him eventually, but Merlin would be the only one who gets to see Arthur naked. He doesn’t even care anymore that it makes him look jealous. Every inch of Arthur’s body is his, only his.

“Merlin,” Arthur mutters urgently, bringing Merlin’s thoughts of touching Arthur everywhere, anywhere, to a stop.

“Yes, what?”

Arthur fiercely gestures towards the door with a nod.

“Oh, right.”

Merlin turns towards the door, reluctantly leading his thoughts away from a naked Arthur. Instead, he focuses on the plan.

“Help! Quick!” he shouts and bangs his fist on the door as hard as he can, making as much noise as possible, making sure he catches the guards’ attention.

Soon the peek hole in the door opens and a guard’s face appears.

“The king has escaped. I’m so sorry. I– I wish I knew where he was, but–” He tries to put as much desperation in his voice as possible, trying to make it believable.

It works, because the guard hurriedly opens the door and strides into the cell, followed by another guard. They stop in the middle of the tiny cell to look around, getting into the perfect position for the next part of the plan.

Merlin looks up to where Arthur is still holding himself up against the ceiling. “Oh, there he is.”

The guards follow Merlin’s gaze and get to see a grinning Arthur, who lets himself drop down on top of them, managing to knock one of them out in the process. Merlin takes the opportunity to grab that guard’s sword and knocks out the other one with the hilt.

“Right, let’s go,” Arthur says as he grabs the other guard’s sword and the bunch of keys dangling on the belt around his waist.

After a tentative look into the corridor, they get out of the cell and start their search for the others. Arthur immediately starts trying the keys on every cell door they pass, while Merlin keeps an eye out for more guards. Surprisingly, the two knocked out guards on the ground of their former cell seem to have been the only guards in the corridor.

In every cell Arthur opens, they find two of the knights. In the final cell they find Gwen, who cowers away the moment the cell door opens. It takes Lancelot reassuring her for several precious minutes before she believes it’s safe to come with them.

What did Morgana do to her?

“What now?” Leon asks the moment Lancelot takes Gwen’s hand and guides her out of the cell.

“We get out of here,” Arthur answers. “We have Guinevere. There’s no reason to stay here any longer.”

The knights all nod, ready to follow Arthur’s lead. Lancelot has his arm around Guinevere, who still looks lost and scared, but there’s a hint of hope in her eyes, relief they found her, relief she’s back in Lancelot’s arms.

“I take the lead. Merlin, give your sword to Percival. Percival, take the back. Let’s go.”

They get in formation. Merlin makes sure he’s right behind Arthur. He figures Arthur might need some help finding their way out. He knows Arthur doesn’t want him to use his magic, but seeing the path ahead is discreet enough to get away with it – hopefully. The other knights position themselves between Merlin and Percival, making sure Guinevere is in the middle with Lancelot.

Arthur guides them through the castle. The first time Merlin makes him stop – because there are guards wandering around, who luckily go the other way, but it’s best to wait a little before continuing – Arthur hisses at him. “Are you doing...you-know-what?”

Merlin raises his eyebrows, conveying a ‘what-about-it’ look. “It’s helping, isn’t it? Now go. They’re gone.”

After that, Arthur doesn’t complain anymore. He listens when Merlin whispers instructions and they manage to find the hidden side door again. They escape the castle without having to fight another battle.

oOo

Arthur is both surprised and relieved they manage to get back to the horses without meeting any other guards or warriors. He knows it’s mostly thanks to Merlin that they made it out without a hitch – Merlin and his magic. His magic, which can be so subtle one moment and so powerful the next. Will he ever get used to Merlin’s magic? He hopes so. He wants that.

It’s only when they’re back with the horses that Arthur allows everyone to rest for a moment, hoping they’re far enough from the castle and Morgana to be relatively safe.

Looking at the castle, Arthur thinks of Morgana. She’s still in there. She might try something again sooner or later, but they’ll deal with her then. Hopefully they’ll be better prepared and they don’t have Guinevere or another noncombatant with them.

His eyes land on Lancelot and Guinevere. They’re standing to the side, their arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching. Lancelot is talking quietly and Guinevere nods once in a while, before they bridge the gap and kiss.

Arthur looks away, realising he’s staring at a private moment, an intimate moment. He shouldn’t look. His gaze lands on Merlin instead, who is checking on one of the horses.

Arthur wants what Lancelot and Guinevere have. He wants to be able to hold Merlin in his arms, in public. He wants to kiss him without having to make sure no one else will see. He wants Merlin to be knighted already. He wants those months of waiting after the knighting over as well. He wants to officially court Merlin. He wants Merlin to officially be his. His lover. His consort. Just his, all the time.

Almost as if Merlin can hear his thoughts, can feel him watching, he turns his head and looks Arthur straight in the eye. The corners of his mouth turn up into a small smile. Arthur answers with a wistful smile of his own.

When they’re finally ready to go, Arthur ends up sitting behind Leon on his horse – of course Guinevere rides with Lancelot now.

He glances over to where Merlin is sitting behind Gwaine again – Gwaine, who once again looks suspiciously pleased with having Merlin so close to him – and he wishes it was him in Gwaine’s stead, that it was him Merlin sat behind, maybe have Merlin’s arms wrapped around his waist, his head resting on his shoulder, in a similar way as Guinevere holds Lancelot now.

It takes too long to get back to Camelot – it would have been too long, no matter the distance though.

oOo

Now that Gwen is safely back in Camelot – she hasn’t told them yet what Morgana did to her, but whatever it was, she’s clearly relieved to be back home, back with Lancelot – the knighting ceremony has been rescheduled and Merlin is once again fighting with the stupid clasp of the stupid cloak. He never understood why Arthur so often had so much trouble taking off his cloak, but now... Oh, Merlin never wants to wear this cloak – unless he really has to. Unfortunately, for the knighting ceremony he really has to.

Merlin looks up to see Arthur enter the antechamber, a bundle of folded red fabric in his arms. He closes the door behind him, blocking out everyone in the corridor heading towards the throne room for the ceremony.

Without saying a word, Arthur places the heap of red fabric on the nearby table and unclasps Merlin’s cloak.

“What are you doing?” Merlin looks down at Arthur’s hands fumbling with the clasp. It takes him some time to get the cloak off, but when he does, he throws it aside. “What are you doing?” Merlin repeats with a squeak, his eyes following the trajectory of the cloak landing haphazardly on a chair. “Don’t I need the cloak?”

“You do need a cloak,” Arthur says, twisting to pick up the red fabric from the table. “But I want you to wear this one.”

He shakes out the fabric to reveal another cloak. It looks exactly the same as the one he just took off of Merlin’s shoulders.

Merlin stares at it, brow furrowed, utterly confused. “Why? What’s special about it?”

At Merlin’s question, a sly grin forms on Arthur’s face. He turns the cloak inside out, showing Merlin the embroidered silver bird on the opposite side of where the Pendragon crest is attached to the outside of the cape.

Merlin throws a confused glance at Arthur before returning his eyes to the beautiful silver bird.

“A merlin,” Arthur says.

Merlin’s head snaps back up to look Arthur in the eye.

“I want you to be mine, Merlin,” Arthur says. “I want you near me every hour of every day. And it’ll still be months before I can officially court you, but...I wanted to do something as a reminder, as a promise, that that time will come. So–” He swings the cloak around Merlin’s shoulders before lifting his own cape, showing the same silver merlin on the inside of his own cloak. “We now both have my dragon and your merlin. You’re mine, even though it’s not official yet.” He reaches out with slightly shaking fingers to fasten the clasp of Merlin’s cloak. “And I’m yours,” he adds nervously.

Merlin blinks several times and stares at Arthur. He tries to process everything that just happened, everything Arthur just said.

The silver merlin opposite the golden dragon. Two sides of the same coin. Merlin is Arthur’s and Arthur is Merlin’s.

As soon as Arthur finishes buckling the clasp, he drops his hand and turns his gaze back to Merlin’s, nervous, hopeful.

Merlin takes a step forward and presses his lips against Arthur’s awkwardly, their noses bump against each other for a moment before they both tilt their heads slightly. Merlin grabs the back of Arthur’s neck with both hands, holds him close. Arthur’s hands find their way to Merlin’s waist.

“Thank you,” Merlin whispers when they come up for air, still holding each other close.

“What for?”

“The cloaks. I love them.”

A bright smile appears on Arthur’s face, making his eyes twinkle with delight. Merlin loves it when Arthur looks like this: unashamedly happy. Usually Arthur is very serious, always thinking, always trying to make sure he does the right thing. Ever since he became king, the weight of ruling the kingdom has been trying to bring him down, so whenever Arthur smiles – especially if he smiles as brightly as this – it warms Merlin’s heart and he hopes he’ll be able to make Arthur smile like this again and again and again.

He’s about to lean in for another kiss, preferably a longer one this time, when there’s a knock on the antechamber’s door. With a heavy sigh Merlin lets his hands slip off of Arthur’s neck. Arthur’s hands leave his waist and they both take a step back right before the door opens.

Leon looks into the room. “It’s time.”

“Thank you, Leon,” Arthur says.

Leon nods and closes the door again, disappearing from view.

“You’re getting knighted,” Arthur smiles. He leans in to give Merlin a quick kiss before leaving the antechamber.

Merlin would have sighed if Arthur didn’t look so pleased. It’s no lie Merlin pretty much only accepted the knighthood because Arthur admitted he wanted to court him and if Merlin is a knight, that will be socially acceptable. He still doesn’t really want to be a knight. It’s true he went on every trip Arthur made anyway, he fought the battles anyway – even though it was usually from the sidelines – and he’ll still do those things as a knight, he’ll still get to go everywhere with Arthur, he’ll still fight the battles, but he won’t have to do the manservant chores anymore. Instead, he’ll have to participate in tournaments and he doesn’t particularly look forward to those. But the thought of being able to be with Arthur makes up for every part of knighthood he isn’t particularly looking forward to.

Only moments after Arthur has left, Leon comes back to get Merlin and the moment he sets foot in the throne room, the nerves set in. There are so many people there. No one used to pay attention to him when he was a servant, but now he’s the center of attention and it feels wrong.

All the other knights are there. The ones who have a family, brought their wives and kids. He notices Gwen inconspicuously waving at him from next to Lancelot, an excited smile around her lips, though her eyes still look tired and wary. A little farther away is Gaius – and if Merlin didn’t know any better, he’d think the man looks proud.

Merlin fixes his gaze on Arthur in an attempt to distract himself from the dozens of pairs of eyes looking at him.

Arthur is standing on the dais, holding his sword in front of him, both hands gripping the hilt. His eyes are on Merlin, a soft look in his eyes, a small smile playing around his lips.

Merlin concentrates on Arthur and Arthur alone and he feels his nerves ebb away slightly.

When Merlin has finally crossed the hall, he kneels in front of Arthur and looks up at him. At Arthur’s nod, Merlin starts talking. “I vow to serve and save the King. I vow to defend and protect Camelot and its people. I vow to never cause harm to those that need defending,” he recites the oath for everyone to hear. “I vow to serve you, Arthur, with all that I am,” he adds quietly, the words only meant for Arthur, causing Arthur to look surprised for a moment, but he quickly schools his expression back to the one of King of Camelot, performing his duties.

Arthur raises the sword and gently places it first on Merlin’s left shoulder before moving it to his right. “Arise, Sir Merlin, Knight of Camelot,” his voice echoes loud and clear through the hall.

Merlin rises, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He’s a knight now. In just a few more months, Arthur will officially ask Merlin for permission to court him. It’s the beginning of a future with Arthur, a future at the King’s side.

He turns around and walks his way back through the applauding crowd. When he enters the corridor, he takes a deep breath. He’s a knight now.

He startles when a hand touches his shoulder, but before he can turn around, he hears Arthur’s voice close to his ear. “Soon, you can be mine,” he whispers. Immediately after, he leans away and walks past Merlin, right before the crowd starts leaving the throne room, one by one.

Several people congratulate Merlin on his knighthood as they walk past. Gaius gives him a pat on the back and Gwen gives him a quick hug. When everyone has walked past and the throne room is empty, Merlin is still smiling.

He’s a knight now. And soon he’ll be Arthur’s.

Officially.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
